


Tell me you want me...

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime Scenes, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fucking, Murder, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: A dash of enemies to lovers, some smut, a bit of banter...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247
Collections: Bellamione





	Tell me you want me...

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing smut; be gentle... not that the contents particularly call for that. What can I say, I was inspired.

Hermione had been in her current forensic team for three years, two months and nine days. She knew that specifically, because it had been three years, two months, eight days and twenty three hours since she had met Detective Bellatrix Black, who had become the bane of her existence. Unfortunately, while she irritated the hell out of Hermione she was also... distracting. 

Hermione had patched her up after a couple of fights with suspects, seen her without her favourite leather jacket and just in a black tank top that showed off toned arms and barely hid a defined stomach. She was not about to admit it, but she'd spent many nights thinking about those arms and what was under that tank. 

"Come on Granger, hurry it up will you?" The older woman was leaning against the wall, drumming her fingers over and over again against her leather jacket. Hermione had been listening to the quiet and yet somehow frustratingly distracting sound for the last ten minutes, and despite the glares she had levelled at the detective, they had not ceased. 

"Haven't you got something better to do, Black?" She shot back, focusing on collecting photographs of the deceased from every angle. "Interviewing neighbours maybe?"

"Your boyfriend is doing that," Black smirked. 

"Weasley is not my boyfriend, Black. How many times?"

"No wonder you're so pent up; not getting any action." Black winked and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"You don't know what action I get, Black. Focus on your own lack of love life." She moved away from the body, signalling her colleagues that it could be removed. "That should be everything."

"Finally!" Black threw her hands up dramatically and moved away from the wall. "So what's the deal?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head, lacerations on the arms which appear to be defensive, bruising around the neck. I won't know for certain until I do a post-mortem, but it looks like whoever attacked him attacked with that knife. It's a weapon of opportunity from that knife set there," Hermione gestured to the set near the sink. "Looks like he managed to knock it out of the attackers hand, so the attacker went for his neck. They must have tripped or fallen backwards because the next thing, he's hit his head on the side and is on the floor."

"So we're thinking this is someone the victim knew then," Black added, looking at the two cups of coffee that had been knocked over in the struggle. 

"The evidence seems to suggest that, yes," Hermione finished. 

"Great." Black turned on her heel and headed out, leaving Hermione gritting her teeth behind her. 

_Does she always have to be so rude?!_

***

Hermione had been called up to take an evidence sample from a suspect. They'd found skin under the victims fingernails and this suspect had scratches across his hands. The victim had probably tried to remove his hands while he was being strangled. 

"Hey, Hermione... how are you doing?" Rookie Ron Weasley always got embarrassed around her. The detectives and other rookies teased him mercilessly for blushing and fumbling around her. So he'd got a crush; why did she have to suffer? 

"Fine, thank you. Just here to get the DNA."

"Uhmm... Black's just stepped out with Lestrange's lawyer. You could wait or-"

"I'm pretty sure we can manage." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on." 

Weasley nodded his head like a puppy and unlocked and opened the door he was guarding, following Hermione inside and closing the door behind him. 

The suspect was a thirty something year old man who was sneering at her from the other side of the table. She noticed he wasn't handcuffed. _Why....?_

"The fuck do you think you're looking at?" He spat. 

"Nothing, Mr. Lestrange. I'm here to take your DNA. I just need to swab the inside of your cheek." Hermione put her kit on the table and opened it up. Lestrange looked her over, as though he were examining a piece of meat. He slid his chair back as Hermione approached and opened his mouth. She approached with caution and began taking the swab. 

"There, all done-" 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Black stormed back in to the room, just in time to push Hermione out of the way as Lestrange lunged at her. Black took the full force of it and was knocked to the ground, Lestrange on top. Hermione, winded, rolled over on the floor where she'd landed and saw Lestrange with his hands around Black's neck. Gasping, Hermione jumped up and grabbed the kit, aiming it at his head. He released Black, clutching his head and she used the opportunity to reverse their situations. 

Hermione watched as Black dragged him up and slammed him down on the table, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Some part of her was momentarily distracted as Black's arms flexed and she blinked. 

"Fucking asshole," Bellatrix spat and then looked over at Hermione. "You alright, Granger?"

"Yes... yes I'm alright." Hermione murmured. 

"Weasley, you useless lump; take him to the cells." Black glared at the red headed rookie. "We'll talk about this later!"

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Bellatrix when the men had left the room, Lestrange shouting obscenities the whole way. 

"Fine," Black replied, massaging her neck. "I've had worse."

"You should see a doctor."

"Why would I need a doctor, Granger?" Black grinned. "I've got you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped closer. She reached out and gently checked Bellatrix's neck, moving it from side to side. 

"You'll bruise," she frowned. "Throat will be sore." 

"Mhmm," the older woman smirked. "It's not my first injury you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped back. 

"Just... take it easy, Black. And, thanks... for saving me."

"Anytime, Granger," she winked. Hermione felt her stomach flutter but ignored it. It wasn't unusual for Black to effect her. 

***

 _Why the hell am I doing this?_ Hermione only asked herself the question when she was already standing outside Black's apartment door. She was clutching a bag containing some homemade soup and soft bread and hadn't really considered whether it would be weird for her to just... show up. What if Black had a partner that was visiting? What if she wasn't alone? 

_Fuck this is a bad idea._ She knocked anyway. 

A minute later and the door swung open and Black was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione tried to ignore the fact that the woman was in a tank top and black shorts. But... damn. 

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I don't mean to intrude but... I brought some food for you. Something easy for your throat."

"You... brought me food," Black looked completely taken aback. 

"Yes. As a thank you, for earlier."

"Ok... I guess, come in then." Black shrugged and opened the door wider. Hermione hurried inside, trying not to ogle the other woman as she passed her. 

Hermione put her bag down on the kitchen worktop and started emptying it. She'd been to Black's house twice, once for a department party and the other for a change of clothes when Black's had been ruined in an arrest. She had no idea where to start with finding bowls or plates, so once the food was out and the soup was warming in the microwave, she looked awkwardly at Black, who was studying her with a smirk. 

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Just give me the bowls, Black, and some plates. And spoons."

"Yes boss, right away boss," Black cackled and went to collect the items. Hermione served and they both sat at the kitchen island on stools next to each other. After a few moments of silent eating, Black put down her spoon and propped her head on her hand, studying Hermione. "So, what's the deal, Granger?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You've never done this before when I've gotten injured. Didn't think you cared that much."

"What?" Hermione frowned. "Of course I care. I just..."

"Roll your eyes and huff at me because you enjoy my company?" Bellatrix teased, watching as Hermione tried not to roll her eyes in response. 

"I didn't come here for you to mock me."

"No? What did you come for then?"

"To thank you. To make sure you were ok."

"Mhmm..." Black smiled. 

"God, you really are the most frustrating..." Hermione stood up, aiming to leave. A cool hand grasped her arm and pulled her back; Bellatrix was standing up and staring at her with a strange expression. "Let go of me, Black." 

"Do you really want that?" She asked, her voice lower than it had been a moment before. Hermione blinked. 

"What?"

Bellatrix pulled on Hermione's arm, bringing her other hand up to Hermione's neck, curling around it so that her fingers interlaced with the hairs at the back. Hermione's breath caught as Black's breath tickled her lips and she felt the burn of the older woman's gaze over her skin. 

"Do you want to leave, Hermione?"

"I-" Hermione bit her lip and Bellatrix's eyes trailed over where teeth met lip. Her own tongue flicked out to wet her lips. "Why now?"

"Why not?" She chuckled, darkly. "Tell me you want me, love."

Hermione studied the older woman, searching for sincerity. Black's smirk dropped every second that ticked by. Hermione's lips twitched. 

"I want you," she whispered, her voice hoarse. Black grinned, victorious, closing the distance immediately. 

The kiss was intense; Bellatrix didn't hold back as she gripped Hermione's hair and summoned a moan from her that only made the older woman kiss her harder. Hermione gripped Black's tank top in fists, holding on for dear life as her mind swirled. She let out a gasp as Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, pulling, sending a jolt of desire through both women. She could feel her feet moving, guided by Bellatrix, but she was too distracted by the woman. Her back hit a wall and suddenly her arms were pinned above her head. Black's thigh slid between her legs and she gasped as her hips ground down, as if she had no control. 

"Tell me if you want to stop," she rasped as she kissed down Hermione's neck, tasting her. 

"Don't... don't stop." She moaned as the other woman returned to her lips, bruising them with the force of her. She bit Hermione's bottom lip again, her eyes dark. Hermione's brain went spinning in to overdrive. She panted, "bedroom!"

Bellatrix's smirk was feral and she grabbed Hermione's wrist, leading her through the apartment quickly. The minute they entered the bedroom, Hermione threw her arms over Bellatrix's shoulders and kissed her soundly, stealing the older woman's breath. They stumbled blindly towards the bed, with Bellatrix being the one to break away, pulling at Hermione's top until it was off and discarded on the floor, quickly followed by her trousers and underwear. 

"Lie on the bed," Bellatrix husked. Hermione bit her lip and did as she was told. "On your stomach."

Hermione turned over, breath catching as she felt a haze of desire spread over her body. Bellatrix smirked as she trailed a finger along Hermione's leg, following it until she was standing at the side of the bed. She slid on to the bed, crawling until she was positioned behind Hermione. She urged her legs apart, sliding her thigh in between, now straddling Hermione's leg. She leaned down and kissed Hermione's shoulder, then began trailing hot, wet kisses down her back. Hermione twitched, unable to move back to gain some friction from the thigh between her legs. She felt Bellatrix squeeze her ass and then her hand trailing up her spine. Her hair was tickling Hermione's back as she moved back up to Hermione's shoulder and bit, sucking, as her nails dragged downward, leaving red marks over her skin. Hermione moaned, loud. 

"Mhmm, you like that pet?" Hermione's whimper as Bellatrix did it again answered the question. With a chuckle and another kiss to her shoulder, Bellatrix removed her thigh from between Hermione's and slid up the bed, lying on her back. "Do you want to know what you've done to me?"

"Yes..." Hermione's voice was thick with desire and Bellatrix smirked. She slid the shorts that she;d been wearing off and threw them to the side, spreading her legs. Hermione moaned and pushed herself up, kissing Bellatrix soundly. She trailed her fingers down Bellatrix's thigh and the older woman captured her hand, smirking. 

"On your stomach. I want you to taste me." 

Hermione shivered and did as she was told. She kissed along each smooth, pale thigh before running her tongue over Bellatrix's entrance in delight. Her tongue swirled in the wetness and she moaned as she felt Bellatrix run her fingers through her hair, gripping her tight to steady herself. She was so lost in the sensation, in the taste, that when Bellatrix came, hard, gripping her hair, she didn't want to stop. With Bellatrix panting, she brought the woman to orgasm again, stopping only when the older woman moaned her name and pulled her hair, making her push up on her arms and crawl forward to kiss her. 

"Fuck..." Bellatrix kissed her soundly, tasting herself on the lips of the other woman. "You're so..."

"Good?" Hermione smirked, kissing her again. 

"Distracting," Bellatrix smirked, biting the other woman's lip and nibbling on it. "But now... now it's my turn to distract you..."


End file.
